Sweet intentions
by bmrdbgt
Summary: *COMPLETE* Ryanna has no idea she was a saiyan, until she met Trunks Briefs and his friends. becoming close friends with Trunks they find out they will get more than what they bargin for.
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Intentions by Briana Reed 

{Warning slight cursing and inadequate images!} 

Chapter 1: The new girl

It was a warm spring day at Orange Star High School, and kids were busily getting to their classes. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, one of the more popular kids at this school walked into Algebra with his sister and two best friends Pan and Goten, while slightly thinking to himself. Mr. Yakima came into the classroom and began writing on the board as the bell rang and a few late students took their seats. Suddenly the door opened again and a beautiful brown haired teenager walked in the room. Mr. Yakima stopped writing and looked at the girl and began talking to her as the other students whispered and wondered. Trunks himself was interested in the girl as was his friends. She wore tight black leather pants that hugged her hips and a black halter-top that came just barely below her bellybutton. On each of her hands she wore fingerless elbow length black gloves, and a black scarf wrapped around her head holding her shoulder length brown hair in perfect order. She had green eyes and a solemn look on her face, a bit gothic looking, but beautiful. 

"Everyone this is Ryanna Coutsa'n a senior, she will be joining our class for the rest of the year. So PLEASE do your best to make her feel welcome." Mr. Yakima then turned to Ryanna, "Ryanna why don't you take a seat." He looks around the room. "Ah right over there by Mr. Briefs. Trunks raise your hand so she can see you." Trunks does as he's told and Ryanna walks over taking her seat by him while Mr. Yakima continues writing on the board. "Hi I'm Trunks welcome to Orange Star." Ryanna looks at him plainly, "hi." 'Must be shy, I guess I'll have to do my best to welcome her.' During lunch Trunks sits at his normal table group which consisted of Pan, Goten, his sister Bra, Marron, Ubbu, Will, and Kat. Will was also a senior, short black hair, green eyes, a love of rock and he always enjoyed telling jokes to liven things up. Kat was a bit of a snob in some respects, though she could be nice to her group and her own type she was intentionally cruel with the geeks and what she called the under classes. She was Will's sister and had black hair and green eyes as well and usually wore red anytime she could. "Did you see that new clueless girl in Math class? Oh my god what a fashion emergency!" "I actually found her outfit cool she looked kind of gothic to me and I always found that cool." Kat looked at Trunks. She would always pretend like he was her boyfriend against his will. "You have to be kidding me?" "No." Kat just hmphed and continued eating. 

Trunks looked around the lunchroom where he spotted Ryanna at the very last table by herself typing at her laptop. Trunks got up; "I'll be right back." He headed over and sat across from her. Ryanna stopped typing and looked up to see the handsome young man staring at her. "Can I help you?" "I was wondering why you were sitting over here all by yourself?" She continued her typing keeping an emotionless face. "Are you going to answer me or not?" She stopped once again and looked to Trunks. "I prefer to be alone when I'm working." "What are you working on?" "I'm writing a story for English." "You are? Can I read?" He asked and walking over to her side and sitting down close to her. She quickly closed her laptop and frowned. "No!" Trunks sighed and continued talking to her trying to spark a conversation. At the other side of the Cafeteria Kat watched in disgust as her 'plaything' talked to Ms. Gothic. "I can't believe him! He's talking to her like she's the most interesting thing in the world!" "Calm down sis, what are you jealous?" Kat hmphed again and continued watching the two talk.

"Wow you really went to Hindu College? How come you came back to High school?" "I had to get my High school degree. According to my records I attended High School but never got my degree and went straight to college so I came here." Ryanna smiled for once as she started to enjoy Trunks' company. She had very few friends and most of them were younger and had a different lunch than her. "Do you want to come over to my table I'm sure the guys will love to welcome you?" Ryanna smiled and nodded picking up her laptop and backpack and following Trunks. "Hey guys this is Ryanna. Ryanna this is Goten, Bra, Pan, Marron, Ubbu, Will, and Kat." "Hi." "Hello," "What's up?" "Nice to meet you," "ditto," Kat didn't respond. Trunks rolled his eyes and offered Ryanna to sit down. She reluctantly took it and placed her laptop in front of her and began typing. "What are you writing?" As Ryanna began to tell them what she told Trunks, Kat watched in disgust and decided to make her presence known to the new girl. "Why do you dress like that are you gothic or something?" Ryanna looked up. "No I just like to wear black, why do you care anyway?" "I care because clueless girls like you need to know what the definition of Fashion emergency is." Ryanna glared at Kat but suddenly smirked.

"Well Katie," "KAT! K-A-T" "Okay Kat I do know what fashion emergency is, so I can't be clueless you on the other hand need to zip up your fly or else everyone will think it's a trend send and start unzipping them." Kat looked down and zipped up her fly as the people around her began laughing and Ryanna smirked. Trunks finally got his breath and asked Ryanna a question. "Hey Ryanna! My sister and I are having a party this Friday you want to come?" "Sure but I have to ask my grandma. Is it okay if I bring my brother too he's younger but the same age your sister is." "How come he's not in school with you?" "He gets home schooled and is almost done with his studies. He'll be getting his degree the same time I do." Trunks smiled and nodded, he and his new friend were going to have fun. 

Chapter two: Party time!

Friday came and Ryanna had already told her brother Kankton about the party. She had gotten permission from her Nana and was ready to go. Her parents died when she was just a kid and her Grandmother and Brother were her only family. Her grandma had been sick the past few days and it made her really depressed cause she loved her to pieces. Walking in her small home she placed down her backpack and ran up to her Nana's room. "Hi-yah Nana. How are you feeling?" Her Nana was old and fragile with soft wrinkled skin and complexion, and frail hands. "I'm just fine dear. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your party?" "Yes but I want to check on you first." "Come back when your done getting dressed I want to see your killer outfit." Ryanna smiled and went to get dressed. Five minutes later she came back dressed in her hip-hugger leather pants, and a tight black top with green sparkles all around. The top had one bold strap over the left shoulder and went down right above her bellybutton. She wore her fingerless gloves and black scarf on her head and a patented smile on her face. "You look lovely dear." Ryanna blushed and said thank-you as her Nana smiled. "Are you trying to impress any boys tonight?" Ryanna blushed darker and whined, "Nana." She smiled and kissed her granddaughter goodbye.

The party was already hopping by the time Ryanna and Kankton got to Capsule Corps. Kankton was a lot like his sister. He had brown hair in a crypt cut, green eyes and a love of computers. He was a couple inches taller than her, and would always rub it in when he felt like it. Knocking on the door Ryanna's mind was else where when Trunks answered the door. "Hey Ryanna, this must be Kankton come on in." walking in they saw that the party was already pumping. People were making out on the couch, drink bottles everywhere and people dancing to HOT songs. Trunks smiled at Ryanna's disgusted look at the people making out and he nudged her. "Getting jealous?" "NO! It's just sickening." Trunks smirked and led her through the house introducing her to people on the way. "Hey dad I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Dad this is Ryanna, Ryanna this is my dad Vegeta." Vegeta studied the woman before him there was something about this girl that confused him she looked very familiar.

After saying or rather nothing their how do you do's Ryanna's curiosity got the better of her. "Why was he staring at me like that?" Trunks shrugged and listened to the music. The song was B2K's 'uh huh'. "Would you like to dance?" He smirked as did Ryanna and she sportingly agreed. Moving together with speed and grace the two grinded and bumped together placing rhythm in each movement. People were whistling and howling as the two brought sweat and heat into the room. A hound of applause fills the room as the two finished up. The only person in the room not smiling was Kat sitting in the corner watching jealously at the two before her. Looking at the other side of the room she spotted Ryanna's younger brother Kankton talking or rather flirting with Pan.

"So, you have no idea who or where your parents are?" "Yeah my Grandma is pretty quiet in that department it's almost like she adopted us and is hiding the truth from us." Pan stared in awe at Ryanna's brother she found him intriguing. He was smart, funny, and good to talk to, not to mention one of the hottest guys she's ever laid eyes on.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3; She's gone!

The party cooled down and most of the guests left, but some stayed the night. This included Pan, Marron, Ubbu, Goten, Kat, Will, Ryanna, Kankton, and a few others. The next morning Ryanna woke up early like she always did, it was as a hopeless habit she couldn't break unless she had a really bad nights sleep. Making her way to the kitchen she decided to surprise everybody by making breakfast. She was told to be a cook for gods having natural talents of cooking. A heavenly aroma filled everyone's noses waking the other inhabitants up from their sleep. Trunks, Bra, Will, Pan, and Kankton were the first to come down. "I know that smell. Ryanna made breakfast." "Wow I wouldn't mind spending the night at your house if I get to eat that smell; it's heavenly I must have died." "No you're not dead or else you would be down below." "Ha Ha very funny Bra!" 

Ryanna smiled as the young group stared in awe of her cooking as the others from the party including Trunks' parents came down stairs. Kat had to admit Ryanna was a good cook but it didn't lighten her mood when it came to Trunks. "Well kid your welcome at my home any day if you continue cooking like this." Ryanna smiled at Trunks' dad and nodded continue eating her meal. The phone rang and Bulma answered. "Moshi, Moshi, you want to talk to who? Ryanna it's for you." With a quizzical look on her face she picked the phone out of Bulma's hands. "Hello. This is she, oh hello Dr. Kyushu. Yes I'm well aware of that..." Ryanna's face then was struck with grief. "Oh okay yes I understand I'll be home soon yes thank you doctor." With tears threatening to fall she hung up the phone and looked at the others in the room. "Kankton come on we have to leave." "What? Why? Can't you just-." "DON'T ARGUE WITH ME I SAID WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Everyone looked at Ryanna with shock as her brother reluctantly nodded. When Ryanna was mad he knew better than to mess with her.

After apologizing to everyone with her outburst Ryanna and Kankton left the room to the front door. Trunks curiously followed he may have just met her but that outburst was not normal. Before she could get into the car, a loving hand on her shoulder made her stop. Turning around she looked up to see Trunks looking at her with concern. "Ryanna what's wrong, I know you wouldn't just burst if nothing was wrong?" Ryanna couldn't take it anymore she threw away her pride and collapsed into Trunks' arms receiving curious eyes from everyone in the doorway. "She's gone Trunks. My Nana is gone she died last night. Dr. Kyushu found her this morning dead." Trunks was beyond shocked. Ryanna was just telling him last night that her Nana and brother were her only family. She had no job only receiving the money out of her grandma's life insurance. Now that she was gone Ryanna would have no choice but to live alone with her brother and probably live on the streets. He felt sympathy for her and her brother just then as he held her crying figure.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Living with the Briefs

Being alone was heartbreaking. Ryanna and her brother had received several phone calls from the banks telling her that she had three days to find a suitable job or live on the streets. This made tears come down her face, she tried so hard and today was the last day. The doorbell rang and getting up Ryanna was expecting the worst but what she saw was not disappointing at all. "Trunks!" Trunks smiled as Ryanna let him in. "What in the world are you doing here?" Trunks' smile widened, "I've come to give you a proposition." "And what would that be?" Trunks sat down on the couch and Ryanna sat next to him curious. "Well I heard about your predicament. So I decided to make you an offer. You can work at Capsule Corporation with my mother and I, and come live with us. Or you can stay here and work someplace else." Ryanna's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Wait just a Dende' minute! You are offering my brother and I to live with you and your family at Capsule Corps and have me work at HQ with you! Are you drunk or something, and if not did your parent's agree to this?" Trunks chuckled at her outburst and smiled. "No I'm not drunk and yes they did agree to it. In fact it was my dad's idea." 

Ryanna was once again in shock. His father wanted her and her brother to live with them. Why, she wasn't that good of a cook was she? "Well are you agreeing or disagreeing?" Ryanna thought deep and hard, she really didn't want anyone's pity or help. Then again where would that leave her? On the street that's where she'd be. She looked to Trunks and smiled a genuine smile. Trunks loved that smile, though it was usually rare he loved it. "Alright, but I want to know why you want me to work at HQ and it better be a better reason than you pitying me or you can forget it." Trunks smirked, "honestly Ryanna I can't think of a better place for you to work at other than Capsule Corp. Your great with computers, you're smart and imaginative, not to mention a great cook and a sexy looker." "EXCUSE ME?" "Oops uh well you see uh I uh. Just ignore that last part." Ryanna frowned but smirked sitting closer to Trunks and whispering in his ear. "So you think I'm sexy huh?" Trunks then fell off the couch in panic and Ryanna put a triumphant smirk on her face. "Okay boxer boy when do we move?" 

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Strengths and weaknesses 

Trunks sat in his room replaying the day's events in his head. Ryanna and Kankton had moved in the next day after his visit much to everyone's enjoyment. Bra thought of Ryanna as a sister, having a good friend to talk to when no one else can. Bulma always welcomed guests to her home. When she heard about Ryanna's grandmother dying she tried to think of ways to help her and this and the fact she would be working at Capsule Corp. did the trick. Vegeta was very set in his ways though he barely knew them he welcomed them. Ryanna was a mystery to him though; her and her brother looked familiar for some reason and it puzzled him. "So I guess this is going to be our home until we work things out, ay Kankton?" "Yeah I guess we are." 

Vegeta looked at the girl and noticed she had a suppressed KI. "Girl!" Ryanna looked to Vegeta and he signaled her to follow him. Ryanna reluctantly followed him where she was lead to a large white dome labeled 'Gravity room'. Closing the door she noticed nothing but training gear and a control panel in the room. Placing it low at x10 gravity, Vegeta saw that she had not even flinched but had a curious look on her face. "What's with the extra weight? Do you fight to become stronger or just for a hobby?" Vegeta continued looking at her emotionless. "Both, what about you, why do you fight?" "Just for fun. I go to Hercules dojo and practice on weekends. It's sort of a yearning thing, probably because my parents were fighters." "Your parents, what are they like?" "I don't remember them but my grandma would tell me that they were great fighters and just a little after my brother was born they took off and never came back. Most likely they're dead."

Vegeta continued listening to her story. He found out her parent's names were Rika and Damien Coutsa'n and that no record of them had ever been stashed not even birth records. "Okay enough talk let's spar don't worry I'll go easy on you." Ryanna smirked and attacked. Trunks and Goten were in the kitchen pigging out on their lunch Ryanna had made before she had taken off with Vegeta. "Eves ban tome a lone mime." "What did you say, Goten?" Goten swallowed, "I said she's been gone a long time, do you think she's okay?" "Knowing my dad he probably wants to know how strong she is." Just then two dirty fighters came in with mild bruises and unreadable looks on their faces. "Woman we need some sensu beans in here!" Trunks smiles, as he remembered the smirk on Ryanna's face when she walked through that door. 'I think I may like her. No I know I like her but do I love her is the question.' with these thoughts in mind Trunks fell into a blissful sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________Chapter 6: I'm a WHAT? !

Ryanna woke up the next day; it was a Saturday morning. Around 9:30 and she had a sudden urge to train. This was a weekly urge, like something inside her wanted to be released and the only way it could was to become stronger. Placing herself in some black shorts, a tight black tank top and her fingerless gloves, she snuck downstairs and made her way to the gravity room. It was empty for some reason; though this gave her a chance to train by herself she found it weird. She shrugged it off and placed the gravity at 50x, and began her warm-ups. Inside Trunks noticed his father in his room looking at some old books. "What are you doing dad?" Vegeta turned around and simply said, "I'm looking for something." "Like what are you looking for?" Vegeta sighed and rubbed the top of his nose. "When I was training with the girl yesterday I noticed something on the back of her neck." "What was it?" "A birthmark," Vegeta showed him a picture of a crystal ball with a heart in its middle and a sword going through both. 

Trunks looked at it questioningly and then remembered something. "I remember seeing the same mark on Kankton when he was talking to Pan, though it was small and I could barely make it out." "This symbol is the mark of a descendant of a Royal Elite. Which means that both Ryanna and her brother are full-blooded saiyans." Trunks' eyes popped out of his sockets Ryanna was a saiyan? Did she know? He had to find out. He raced out of the room and went into the gravity room where he felt Ryanna's KI. There he saw her, her body matted with sweat and fatigue and doing push ups 50 per second it looked like. Ryanna stopped when she saw she was being watched. Looking at Trunks she sat cross-legged breathing heavily. "What are you doing in here?" She said between staggered breaths. Trunks didn't answer he had a sudden urge to kiss her then and it was driving him up the wall.

"Well, what are you staring at?" Trunks shook it off walking over to her trying to keep his body under control. "I have to ask you something. Do you know what a saiyan is?" Ryanna looked at him confused. "No, what is it?" Trunks took a breath and sat next to her ignoring or at least trying to ignore his urges. "Saiyans are a powerful race, able to lift a hundred times their own weight and run 50 times faster than a normal human being. They also have incredible hearing able to hear things 150 feet away. They also have a distinct sense of smell, please don't let me explain that." Ryanna was dumbfounded. "Where are you going with this?" Trunks took a deep breath. "My father is a saiyan, King of the saiyans actually. My sister and I are half saiyans so is my friend Goten. Pan is 1/4 saiyan and," Trunks was wondering how to break the news. "And what?" "My dad believes you to be one as well." Ryanna's eyes bugged out and her mouth dropped to the floor. "I'M A WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE EXPLANATION FOR ALL THE WEIRD HAPPENINGS IN MY LIFE IS THAT MY BROTHER AND I ARE ALIENS!" Trunks winced at her high pitched voice but nodded.

Ryanna shook her head not believing this she knew her and her brother were different but this was just plain wrong. "Ryanna let me see your neck." Ryanna looked at him. "Why do you want to see my neck?" "Please Ry-chan." Ryanna eyes softened after he called her Ry-chan. Her Nana used to call her that when she was younger. Finally giving in she let Trunks see her neck. Trunks fingered the mark; it was indeed the same mark his dad had in his book with the crystal ball, heart and sword. "This mark on you neck proves it. It's a special symbol, which makes you special." Trunks smiled as Ryanna held her neck where her mark was. Looking at Trunks' crystal blue eyes she began to have urges and she didn't like them. "I'm going to go take a shower and think about this." Trunks nodded he knew she was, there was no doubt about it.

_______________________________________________________________________Chapter 7: Mating? What's mating?

Ryanna was in her room recollecting the pass days. Trunks had already told her brother about the saiyans and instead of freaking out like she did he found it cool. Looking under her bed she pulled out a big navy blue book. Vegeta had given this to her for her to learn about her heritage. She fingered it open and began reading. 'A saiyans urges are almost impossible to control and it's one of our few weaknesses. During the full moon a male saiyan will have primal urges to mate.' "Mate?" Ryanna ignored it and continued. 'It will start off as small urges but as the full moon begins to shine females must be cautious unless planned to mate. It will start as harmless flirting and touching. Then kissing becomes passionate and foreign to the victim if not controlled. If a male saiyan does not mate by the end of the two weeks ban he will experience an illness known as heat. Heat is more dangerous at young age. If the male has bonded with a certain female she will be the only known cure.' "I better put this down I don't even know half of what they're talking about."

Putting her hair in a high ponytail, and dressed in gray sweats and tank top, Ryanna made her way to the gravity room only to find Trunks training. 'What's he doing here at 1:00 in the morning?' Shrugging Ryanna closed the door and walked up to Trunks as he refrained from punching. "Hey yah sexy what are you doing here?" He said with a wink. "Idiot I came to train. Now are you going to stop flirting and train or am I going to have to beat the life out of you anyway." Trunks smirked and placed his arms around her shoulders whispering in her ear. "You really wouldn't do that would you?" This sent shivers through her body he had a calm icy tone that could send shakes through any female. Why he was being flirty she didn't know but hey wait a minute flirting and touching? Ryanna distinctly pushed him away and stared at him scared. "What's with you? You look like you just saw a ghost." Ryanna stared at him and sighed. "Trunks I have a question. What's Mating?" Trunks cocked an eyebrow and sat down. Ryanna sat down as well waiting for an answer. "It's the way saiyans get married, or legally bond." 

Ryanna eyes went wide, "how does it happen?" "The couple bites one another starting with the male, the female will respond by instinct." Ryanna did not want to hear that. If Trunks was a male and she a female, it is most likely she was a victim during this time. "I see I guess that goes for mix breeds as well huh?" Trunks nodded and lied down, his body was beginning to shake with anticipation. This would happen every three months since he was fifteen. He hated that he was vulnerable and weak and what was bad was Ryanna made the urges worse. "I better get inside I haven't had any sleep yet." Ryanna nodded and got up. Right before he left Trunks hugged her but couldn't let go for some reason. After regaining himself taking one last scent of Ryanna's hair he left closing the door behind him leaving Ryanna once again alone.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Urges of lust and sweet intended kisses

Trunks had been driving himself up the wall for the past two days since he talked to Ryanna. She had wanted to know what mating was and she didn't seem too happy about the results. Making his way down the hallway an intriguing smell filled his nostrils. It was addicting in a way, exotic and mystifying. He followed the smell finding his way to the living room where Ryanna sat on the floor typing and watching the news. Smirking he came up to her sitting right behind her. Placing his arms around her waist he could feel her tense up as he placed his head on her shoulder. "What-yah writing Ry-chan?" Ryanna was in the state of panic but kept her cool. "I'm writing an editorial on Capsule Corps." Trunks smiled and tightened his grip on her waist keeping her close. "Trunks what are you doing? Let go." Trunks just smirked and kept his hold. "I'm just holding you, and no I like you right where you are." Closing her laptop she tried to get out of his grip but couldn't.

Turning around she faced him having her legs straddled around his waist. 'Bad idea Ryanna! I got to get out of here!' Trunks took her laptop and placed it on the couch behind him. He pulled her close placing his warm lips on her neck. She gasped at his touch as he began to lick and slightly nibble at her neck. Ryanna moaned and closed her eyes forgetting everything at his touch. Trunks smirked taking his attention to her eyes looking at the green emerald orbs. Ryanna was brought back to reality for a second as he looked at her with lust and other emotions in his eyes. Tears began to fill her eyes as she realized she was becoming vulnerable at his slightest touch. Could she want this as much as he did? Trunks closed the space between them placing his soft lips on hers. Licking her lips he silently begged for entrance which she eagerly replied. Placing his tongue inside her mouth he carefully licked the insides of her mouth earning a pleasant moan. Ryanna began to shake and kicked herself for being weak.

'This is the second faze, sweet harmless kisses and touching I have to stop this.' But she couldn't his touch was alluring and inadequate as he massaged her back right above her tail spot. The sound of a car in the driveway stopped them. Ryanna then took this time to get away, quickly getting up she grabbed her laptop and ran up stairs. The front door opened and Bulma, Vegeta, Bra and Kankton came through the door. "Well we're home did you have a good time while we were gone?" Trunks looked at them then up the stairs. "Yeah it was pleasurable." Bulma smiled and headed to the kitchen with Vegeta, Bra and Kankton at her tail. Trunks sighed and closed his eyes replaying the sweet moment between him and the girl, or woman he fell in love with. 'I love you Ryanna.' Upstairs Ryanna sat on her bed with silent tears on her face. Her fingers placed themselves on her lips where Trunks had kissed her. 'I love you Trunks.'

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Passion hurts and so does love

Ryanna had had several other contacts with Trunks that week, they would either get interrupted or she would escape during breaths. It was crazy, though she was positive she loved Trunks, this isn't the way she wanted her to spend their life together, her being so vulnerable to his touch and him not even under control of his own body. The two weeks were almost up and she wondered what would happen when he went into heat. She had no idea what heat was either. As she made her way into her room she heard a noise in Trunks' room. Being careful to hide her KI she slowly opened the door to see Trunks sitting in the middle of his room tears on his cheeks and his arms wrapped around his body curled up. Closing the door Ryanna went into her own feeling guilty as she realized that this was all her fault and she hated it with a passion.

The next morning Trunks walked into the kitchen to see his parents in another heated argument over who knows what. Making his way outside he opened the gravity room noticing Ryanna punching a sandbag, sweat glazing her body with her only cover being a gray sports bra and sweats. Mesmerized by her movement he could feel his legs carry him over to her. Feeling his arms around her waist she stopped and turned to him with his grip still on her. A look of annoyance and sadness was in her eyes as she continued to frown and stare. He too found himself staring with only passion and love in his eyes. "Why do you continue to do this to me? I can't take much more." Ryanna looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything." Trunks could feel tears sting his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her, starting sweet and slow then becoming more passionate with her complying with his self whim.

Ryanna didn't know what was happening to her this time, but she felt something else in this kiss that wasn't in any other. It wasn't until she felt a tear from not her eyes but Trunks' that she realized it was pain and need. He felt pain and he needed what any male saiyan did at this time, his mate. But she wasn't his mate yet and that is what made it painful for him he couldn't stand it and it drove him to tears. After breaking the kiss both dropped to their knees, resting their foreheads together and Trunks having silent tears on his face once in a while sniffling. "I told you to stop this but I know you can't help it, just like I can't help myself. It hurts and I can't stop it." Ryanna looked into his teary eyes and she wiped the tears off his face. 'Is this what heat was? Or is it just a side affect of the moon?' "I need you Ry-chan; my heart is slowly being torn apart every time I'm not with you. I need to see you smile, I need your touch, I need your lips kissing mine, and I need you."

Trunks touched her lips with his fingers his eyes still seeping tears. Kissing his fingers she hugged him as he placed his lips on her neck not doing anything but crying. 'This is terrible but I can't let it go any farther than this until I know for sure he wants me for me and not out of lust and bondage. "Trunks I have to go I have work in an hour." Trunks let go and looked at her with tears. She wiped them away and hugged him one last time whispering. "I'm sorry," with that she left leaving Trunks alone and in tears. "So am I."

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: Heat!

Trunks had been like crap for the pass day and a half. During nights he'd sweat excessively and just dismissed it as perspiration from the heat. Bulma had noticed the change in Trunks' behavior and was worried. As Trunks ate slowly, slower than he usually did anyway, Bulma's curiosity got the better of her. "Are you alright Trunks you seem a little out of it the pass few days?" Trunks looked up to his mother slightly glancing over her where Ryanna was washing dishes. "I'm fine mom I just haven't been sleeping well." Bulma nodded but Ryanna continued to look at him then continued with the dishes. After breakfast Pan, Marron, Goten, Bra, and Kankton all went to the mall while Ryanna and Trunks went to work. Typing at her desk Ryanna pondered whether she should tell Bulma and Vegeta what was really wrong with their son.

As her watch beeped she realized it was time to go and beeped Trunks. "Yes Ryanna?" "I'm heading home Mr. Briefs." Trunks chuckled at the name. "Hold up I'll be right with you." Ryanna started gathering her things as Trunks opened and closed his door locking it behind him. "Let's go Ry-chan." He said placing a smile on his face. In the elevator Ryanna's scent began to captivate Trunks, slowly tarring him apart. Ryanna looked at him and noticed he was sweating. "Are you okay Trunks? You're sweating." Trunks nodded as the doors opened and the pair headed out. Later that night Ryanna couldn't sleep something was bugging her and that's when she heard a cry of pain. It was Trunks. Putting on a robe she ran out of her room and into Trunks' noticing not only Trunks but Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra as well as her brother.

Trunks was on his bed breathing heavily and sweating mumbling over and over what sounded like pain. "Ryanna," Ryanna was shocked as he continued to call her. "Where are you? Help me!" Coming up to him she knelt beside his bed and whispered, "I'm here Trunks it's okay." In Trunks mind he could feel pain nothing but pain. Wishing over an over Ryanna was there to make it go away. Suddenly a sweet scent filled his nose and he began to call her name being replied by a soft loving voice and a cool hand placed on his face. Ryanna had placed her hand on his cheek his skin was burning hot against her cold fingers. Trunks had calmed down his breathing the moment she put her hand on his face. His eyes began to flutter open and he looked at his surroundings. He was in his bed with Ryanna next to him with her hand on his face. His mother and father were right behind her, his mother with tears in her eyes. Kankton and Bra were near the door; his sister had exact replica features on her face as his mother. Kankton had a hand on her shoulder looking worried as well.

Catching his breath he managed to choke out a few words. "What, happened?" Bulma spoke. "You were having a bad dream, mumbling something about pain and how much it hurt." Kankton picked it up from there. "Then when my sister came in you kept asking for her and asking her to make the pain stop." Trunks looked to Ryanna who had what looked like fear and concern in her eyes. He touched her face, her skin feeling cold to his blazing hot body. "Thank-you for making it stop." 

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: Choices

A few days passed and every night was the same. He would dream about something and his chest would hurt, slightly at first then it would increase dramatically. Only when Ryanna was there and touch him would the pain stop. This confused everybody, what did she do other than touch him to make such pain disappear? "I want you to see a doctor Trunks. This isn't healthy." "Mom I already told you it's not needed." "Oh my foot it's not! You have one more dream like that and it's the emergency room for you!" Trunks sighed in defeat, as much as he hated hospitals with a passion he had to see a doctor. Ryanna watched from living room at the scene before her. She knew what was wrong with Trunks it was heat. Ryanna suddenly thought of something. Running up to her room she pulled out Vegeta's book and began to read where she left off.

'Though the mate may not always be there this will cause extreme pain during the time of heat. When the mate is there only physical contact can stop the pain if pain remains without contact for a day or more the male will cease to live as his heart is taken from his body.' Ryanna gasped at this, she had to be with Trunks constantly. This is why he was crying, saying that she was the cause of his pain and it hurt every time she wasn't there. She shook her head and continued reading. 'The relief from the mate is only temporary, the only cure for continuous health is for the bonded mate to mark or allow the male to mark her only then will the pain cease.' Ryanna's eyes widened. "WHAT?" This was bad, she either had to mate with Trunks or have him be in pain constantly. 

Trunks did not want his mother to see him in pain like this he had to get away from her. Making his way up the stairs and the hallway he was about to go into his room until a sweet scent stopped him. He turned around to see Ryanna coming out of her room. Looking up she saw him, his eyes held in pain and restlessness. This made her tear up; she had to give herself to him one way or another. Whether it was being with him constantly or being mated a.k.a. married to him. "Are you okay Ry-chan? You're crying." Ryanna nodded, "I know I just can't help it Trunks. I feel so guilty doing this to you." Trunks put a small smile and looked around. "Come on in. I want to talk to you." Ryanna nodded and followed.

Kankton sat in the living room with Pan, Bra, and Goten. Pan had her head on his shoulder almost asleep while Bra and Goten cuddled up on the love seat. "Do you think Trunks will be okay?" Kankton nodded, "My sister and him have bonded and it's what's causing to have pain. She either has to stay with him constantly or mate with him." Pan cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "How do you know that?" Kankton smirked; "I read it in a book. Vegeta's to be precised." Pan smiled continuing to cuddle into him. "It's also happening with us remember?" Pan smirked and continued to watch the movie. Back up stairs Ryanna had placed herself on the balcony while Trunks showered. 'What am I going to do? If I continue being spacious from him not only will it wreck our friendship but will kill him as well. On the other hand I could mate with him, risk my virginity and saiyan wise marry him, but I don't know if I'm ready for a commitment like this.'

"Penny for your thoughts? Though you disserve more." Ryanna continued to watch the sunset as Trunks came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do I really Trunks? I've caused you so much pain." "But you also gave me happiness and love. I would rather you give me pain then never live without you Ryanna." She turned to him and smiled. "Whatever happened to Ry-chan?" Trunks smiled as well and placed his arms around her waist. "I can't live without you Ry-chan. Aishiteru." {Aishiteru means I love you.} Ryanna's smile widened. "Do you really Trunks?" Trunks nodded and kissed her softly on the lips not wanting to let go. "Trunks?" Ryanna said after they finally pulled apart. "What love?" Trunks smirked and Ryanna smiled. "I, I, I love you too, really I do." Trunks smiled and hugged her tightly. "I know you do, Aishiteru Ry-chan even when the eternal light ceases to exists I will always love you." 

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: The lust is gone but the love remains 

Ryanna had waited so long for him to say that. Now that she knew that he loved her, her choice was clear. Trunks kissed her softly and tried to remain romantic. Ryanna smirked and ran back inside hiding behind the bed. Trunks smirked as well and put on an innocent face. "Oh where oh where can my Ryanna be?" Ryanna giggled at his bad singing. "There she is!" Trunks said placing his arms around her and lifting her on the bed. Ryanna smiled and kissed Trunks allowing him to carefully take her shirt off exposing her neck for clear seeing. Taking off his own he continued to kiss Ryanna moving to her jaw and to her neck licking carefully at the spot he picked. Ryanna took a deep breath as he carefully sank his teeth into her skin. Ryanna moaned as at least a thousand different pleasures ran through her body. Out of instinct as soon as Trunks let go she licked his neck and sank her own canines in.

Bulma had finished making dinner and was about to call everyone down when she heard noises from upstairs. Making her way up she noticed it had quieted down, she figured it was Trunks having another bad dream. Opening his door she peaked in only to almost scream at what she saw. Trunks had laid his head on Ryanna's BARE chest while Ryanna had her hands in his hair while both were sleeping soundly. Bulma quietly closed the door and dizzily made her way downstairs. Bra noticed her mother's disturbed state. "Hey mom are you okay?" Bulma looked at her daughter; "I suggest no one go in Trunks' room for the rest of the night. Dinner's ready." Goten leaped up and ran into the kitchen while the others shared a knowing look.

The next morning Ryanna woke up content and peaceful. Noticing two arms wrapped around her torso she smiled and turned to see Trunks still asleep. Snuggling into his chest she smiled and thought how things could get any better. "You could be pregnant." Ryanna looked up to see Trunks smiling at her. "Would that be good or bad, we still haven't told anybody?" Trunks just continued to smile and tightened his grip on her. "But if I am pregnant you might want to loosen your grip. Trunks smirked and held her close. "What if I don't want to?" "I'd figured you say that. I love you Trunks." "I love you too Ry-chan." Nothing seemed to ruin their moment, "WAKE-UP!" Well almost nothing. "What in the world? Oh my god you guys mated didn't you oh yes now I'll have a real sister." Bra was about to leave until she smirked and added, "or a nephew or niece." Ryanna blushed as well as Trunks both seemed a little dazed but smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Labor

Ryanna and Trunks had a hell of a time trying to explain to everyone about their story but everyone finally compromised and smiled. As Trunks and Bra predicted Ryanna became pregnant, pregnant with twins that is. When Trunks found out he practically fainted but was happy, as was everyone else. Eight months pregnant Ryanna sat in the living room typing as usual. "Honey why don't you put that down and rest for a while?" "I am resting." Trunks sat on the couch next to her and picked the laptop out of her hands and held it out of her way. "Trunks give that back!" "Let me think about it. No!" "You're mean." Trunks placed the laptop on the other couch and held Ryanna close. "No I'm not I just don't want you or the twins hurt." Ryanna smiled and kissed him. "You're still mean, but I love you." Trunks smiled and held her close the sound of the phone ringing in the back round. 

"TRUNKS!" Trunks groaned. "WHAT?" Bulma walked in the room. "Sorry to interrupt your cuddle time but that was the stockowner there's a problem with the budget and he needs you over there." Trunks groaned again and Ryanna pouted. "Can't I go too? Please Trunks-kun!" Ryanna put on her best puppy-dog face but Trunks shook his head and helped her up. "As much as I want you to, I'd prefer if you stayed here." He kissed her head, then knelt down and kissed her stomach. "You make sure your mom stays out of trouble okay kick as much as you can but stay in there until I come back." He stood back up and kissed Ryanna once more and left. Ryanna was bored, WAY bored. She wanted her Trunks-kun. She winced and held her stomach. She also wished Trunks hadn't told this baby to kick so much. "How much longer Bulma, I've been waiting for four hours? And I'm hungry!" 

Bulma rolled her eyes as she came in with a plate of sandwiches and placed them on the table. As Ryanna leaned over to grab one she suddenly felt a lot of pain in her stomach and held it. "Ooh I wish these babies would stop kicking." Suddenly they did and a warm liquid drizzled down her leg. "NO, oh no I didn't mean it. Ay BULMA!" "WHAT!" "MY WATER BROKE!" Bulma suddenly ran in and looked a Ryanna then the floor and back to Ryanna. "Oh Dende' Oh Dende' hold on Ryanna." Ryanna screamed in pain as another contraction hit. "BRA! CALL YOUR BROTHER AND TELL HIM THAT HIS MATE'S WATER BROKE AND WE'RE ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL!" 

At Capsule HQ Trunks watch the meeting editorials go by slowly, too slowly for his taste. Suddenly the office phone rang and his assistant answered it. "Hello Capsule Corp. Headquarters how may I help you? Very well Ms. Briefs." His assistant was about to hand him the phone when he signaled him for speaker. "Hello?" "TRUNKS YOU BAKA! RYANNA YOUR SO-CALLED GIRLFRIEND IS IN LABOR GET YOUR BUT DOWN TO THE HOSPITAL!" Trunks' eyes widened as everyone stared at him. "Congratulations Mr. Briefs." Trunks nodded but as he recollected himself he realized, "Ryanna's in labor? OH SHOOT! KUSO!" He ran out of the room into his office opening his window and taking off into the skies.

Ryanna on the other hand was waiting patiently for him to return. "WHERE IS THAT BAKA I'M IN LABOR AND HE'S IN A STUPID MEETING ABOUT ECONOMICS!" "Ryanna calm down he'll be here." "RYANNA!" "See I told you." "TRUNKS GET IN HERE I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD IT ANY LONGER." Trunks ran into the room sweaty and tired. "Well looks like Ryanna isn't the only one getting a work out." "BULMA I'LL GIVE YOU FIFTY ZENI IF YOU SHUT UP!" Bulma walked out as Trunks went to her side and kissed her forehead. "I thought you weren't going to make it." "I'd never miss this." Ryanna smiled but winced as another contraction came. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Rika and Damien

Everyone and I mean everyone was outside waiting for the arrival of the twins. "Hey Kankton, I guess you're going to be an uncle huh?" Pan smiled at HER mate while he smiled back. "Yep and you an aunt." He said giving her a kiss. "I hope they get this over with soon I hate all the lovey dovey stuff going on." Everyone laughed at Vegeta's comment as Trunks ran in. "It's a Boy!" Everyone leaped for joy as Trunks went back in to comfort Ryanna. "Come on Ms. Coutsa'n, push." "I am pushing!" "It's okay Ryanna it's almost over just one more." Two huffs, puffs, and screams later a gentle cry of a baby is heard and Trunks walks out to announce, "It's a girl." He smiled at the happy faces outside.

Trunks walked over to Ryanna who was holding both their babies. "What are we calling them?" Ryanna thought for a minute and smiled. "Rika, Rika and Damien." Trunks smiled and nodded kissing her temple. Everyone came in to see the family of four. "Well Trunks I guess you do have good taste in woman after all these babies are adorable." Trunks rolled his eyes, looked at his son and smiled. Bra held Rika with care as Goten, her mate, cooed it over her shoulder. "Hey I forgot to ask what are you calling them sis?" Ryanna smiled. "Rika and Damien." Kankton smiled teary eyed, "Mom and Dad." Pan looked at him puzzled. "What?" "Those were our parents names. Good choice sis It describes them perfectly." 

Trunks and Ryanna had gotten home later that day or night. Ryanna looked at her daughter in her arms and smiled. "Ry-chan I have a question." "What is it?" "You loved your Nana to pieces so why didn't you name her after your Nana?" Ryanna smiled, "but I did. My Nana's name was Rika. My mom was her daughter." Trunks let out an oh. "How old was she?" "Would you believe 105?" Trunks eyes went wide and looked at his son. "Wow Damien looks just like me as a kid. Lavender hair and all." Ryanna smiled and looked at her daughter who also had lavender hair and blue eyes, but according to Trunks she inherited her smile. This made her smile. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15: Epilogue

Placing the kids in their cradles Trunks and Ryanna went to Trunks' room and laid down still dressed in their clothes. "Ry-chan, one more question before we go to sleep." "What is it Trunks-kun?" She replied sitting up. Trunks smirked and reached into his coat pocket taking out a small black velvet box. "Will you marry me?" Ryanna's eyes went wide and teary placing her hand on the ring. The ring was a white gold with a sapphire like diamond heart in the middle. "I will, I will Trunks-kun, I will!" Placing the ring on her finger Trunks kissed her passionately and smiled. "Aishiteru Ry-chan." "Aishiteru Trunks-kun."

A year later Trunks Vegeta Briefs and Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n married in the gardens of Capsule Corps. Both or should I say all four were happy and excited, Trunks took Ryanna to Planet Namek for their honeymoon, where they conceived their third child Vegeta Jr. Pan and Kankton married a year after Pan's Graduation, they now have a baby girl named Media. Bra and Goten also married that same day, both had Marron for a brides maid and Trunks for a best man. Speaking of Marron her and Ubbu married a little after their first child was born, a boy named Ricky. A little later they had a daughter named Riley. During that same year Bra and Goten had their twins Chyna and Christopher. Kat had finally made peace with Ryanna after a day at a club that Ryanna gave her for her birthday. There Ryanna introduced her to Alex who she finally married a year later, Ryanna was their Maid of honor and also had the privilege of their daughter named after her. Will met a dancer named Monica after peaking his career on America's Comedy Central. They married Two years after Trunks and Ryanna and now have a daughter named Kathleen, and a boy named Trunks, Monica was a little skeptical about that but decided to go ahead anyway.

Ryanna had once asked Trunks how much he loved her. He replied "words can't describe how much I love you. My love can go farther than any galaxy, deeper than any ocean, and higher than any sky this world has known and it will always remain that way and more." That was a quote she would never forget, because her Nana had once told her that when you find a man that would love you forever never let go of him or you'll regret the day you did. She never did regret the day she and Trunks mated and she never will because she loves him and he loves her and that love will last forever. THE END.

****

There it is I hoped you like it! Please Review!!!

This has been a BMR Studios production.


	2. Caution

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
